Dreams on Paper
by DarkSilence101
Summary: When the lives of a promising theatre student and a child prodigy cross for the performance of a Shakespeare classic, what happiness and tragedies will befall their own lives? Do dreams come true or do they only exist on paper? Romeo and Juliet. AU-ish.
1. Scene 1: First Glance

**DREAMS ON PAPER**

Pairing: KazukixWataru

Rating: T (will change to M eventually)

**I do not own any Only the Ring Finger Knows or Romeo and Juliet characters.**

* * *

**'O Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?'**

* * *

_It's the first day of my second year. How time flies._

"Wataru! Hurry Up! Breakfast is ready!"

His mum was calling him for breakfast already and he was still in bed.

"Alright! I'll be down in a minute!"

Wataru hastily jumped out of bed and pulled on his school uniform. He grabbed his silver and gold ring, slipped it onto his left middle finger and ran down the stairs, nearly knocking over his sister Karin as she also left her bedroom.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Wataru screamed without looking back at his sister.

He plonked himself opposite his mother at the breakfast table. Karin shortly sat down beside him. Today's breakfast was quite average. It was just plain cereal and toast. Nothing special. As Wataru ate his breakfast quietly, his mother started ranting, almost bragging about the results of the scholarship test he did over the school holidays.

"The principal wrote that your academic results were fairly good and your acting skills were exceptional. He would even like to meet you personally at the school's orientation program in a couple of weeks. If you get this scholarship it'll be perfect! You've always wanted to go to that school. After all they have to best drama program in the country. If the principal agrees you might even be able to start there this year. You don't have to wait until next year like everyone else! So…"

Wataru interrupted his mum as he remembered there was a before school drama club meeting.

"Ok. I'll go! I gotta leave now. I'm already late. Bye."

Wataru grabbed his bag with one hand, another piece of toast with the other and rushed out the door.

_Shit. Why didn't I remember? We're discussing what play we are performing this year. I don't want to get stuck with a bad role._

By the time Wataru got to school, he was completely tired and energy depleted.

_I'm late by 15 minutes. I hope they haven't decided without me._

He burst into the drama club room still huffing and puffing, only to be greeted by a giant hug from his friend Kawamura.

"Wataru! It's about time. It's been decided!"

_What is he so excited about? Wait, it's been decided. Already?_

"This year's play will be Shakespeare's great Romeo and Juliet! And you my friend will be playing Juliet!"

He gave Wataru another giant hug.

"What?! Juliet! Why do I have to be a girl?"

"I thought you of all people would know that Shakespeare's plays were performed by only males. So we are following the same principle. All the girls will be backstage and doing costumes and stuff."

"Huh? You decided without asking me?"

"Well you were late. And it was a majority vote. Your own vote wouldn't have changed the result. Guess who Romeo is?"

Kawamura pointed towards a large group of girls all crowding around a single male. He had smooth, shiny hazelnut coloured hair and misty grey eyes. All the girls were screaming and trying to get near him.

"Kazuki Yuichi?"

"Yea. THE Kazuki Yuichi who is adored by the girls and is a 'child prodigy'. He just joined the drama club this year. He was instantly voted Romeo by the girls. We don't even know if he can act. He probably can though, I mean he can do anything. Well good luck with that. I'll always be watching you Juliet. After all, I am Lady Capulet, your mother."

Kawamura batted his eyelashes at Wataru.

"Err… please stop that. It's kind of creepy."

Wataru picked up a copy of the script and started reading. In the background all the other boys were picking out their roles in the play.

**'Tis but thy name that is my enemy thou art thyself not a Montague. What's a Montague? What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell just as sweet.**

Wataru heard the bell ring through the halls for classes to begin before he could read any further.

He heard a voice amongst the crowd.

"Everybody meet back here after school for first rehearsals!"

Everyone ran out of the room, the girls still squealing about Kazuki bring Romeo. Wataru put down the script and walked to the door.

From behind, he heard a soothing voice.

"So you are my Juliet."

He turned around sharply only to stare right into Kazuki's face.

"Y-Y-Yes." Wataru stuttered as Kazuki walked towards him with a smile on his face.

"Well, this should be interesting."

He pushed past Wataru and left him standing in the doorway alone.

* * *

**This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, and good night!**

**Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is so sweetly sad that I could go on saying goodnight until morning.**

* * *

**All Romeo and Juliet quotes taken from the original Shakespearean text.**

**Reviews:** I would love reviews. If you do not review, I hope in the future I can write something worthy of your much loved comments.

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked it.


	2. Scene 2: First Invitation

**DREAMS ON PAPER**

Scene 2: First Invitation- The Piano's Song

**A.N **Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy with school. Just in case you haven't got it yet, the whole ring incident hasn't occurred. Hope you like the new chapter!

**I do not own any Only the Ring Finger Knows characters.**

* * *

_What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse?_

_Or shall we on without apology?_

* * *

"Alright! That's a wrap for today. Well done everyone! We'll start blocking out some scenes tomorrow starting straight after school, so remember to bring your scripts!"

The president of the Drama Club called for the end of the first rehearsal at 5pm. The first rehearsal usually incorporated a full reading of the script without acting. Wataru got up from his seat and shoved his script into his school bag. Glancing across the hall, he could see Kazuki doing the same thing, only surrounded by his usual fan girls. Wataru could not deny that Kazuki's voice expression during the script reading was exceptional.

_I wonder if his acting is just as exceptional. Of course his acting skills are just as superb. There's nothing he's tried and failed at and acting shouldn't be an exception. He is a child prodigy after all. _

Wataru turned away, swung his school bag over his shoulder and headed for the door, only to be stopped by the Drama Club president.

"Excuse me, Fujii. Could I have a word with you and Kazuki? It should only take a moment."

"Okay, sure."

Diverting his route, he followed the president to Kazuki. The president asked all the fan girls to leave them three alone and they all sadly obliged and parted.

"I'm sure you two already know each other and you will also both know that your characters are central to the smooth running of this play. So you two may need to do some out of rehearsal practise. Is that alright?"

"Sure." Wataru nodded.

"That should be fine." Kazuki agreed.

"Great! Well you guys can just practise the scenes that you think you need to practise. You don't need to put a lot of hours into it, it's just a recommendation."

"Thanks for letting us know."

The president waved goodbye and left Wataru and Kazuki as the only two people left in the rehearsal hall.

"So..."

"Which days are you available after school and on the weekends?" Wataru could hear the confidence and eagerness in Kazuki's voice.

"Errr... I'm pretty much fine for every day except Thursdays."

"Okay. I can't rehearse on Wednesdays."

"So, Monday, Tuesday, Friday and the weekend is completely open for practises. Which days do you want to do?"

"How about all of them? We're both free."

"All of them? How about all of them except Tuesday? We could take a break from practise. Practising all afternoon everyday can get tiring and it's intense."

"Alright. Let's practise at my house then. It's close to school and my parents are rarely home so we won't be disturbed."

"Ok... if you say so."

"So, today's Monday. Let's head over right now."

"What!? Right now?"

"Yup. There's no time like the present. Unless you have better things to do?"

"Ummm... alright."

Wataru followed Kazuki out of the school grounds and down the street to Kazuki's house.

**~*D~*R~*E~*A~*M~*S~*O~*N~*P~*A~*P~*E~*R**

They walked into a street that was lined with towering modern mansions. Amazed beyond belief Wataru stared at their metal frame gates, flourishing gardens and trickling water fountains. Nearing the end of the street, Kazuki signalled him to stop and pointed out his own house.

It had the same metal frame gate with golden edges, flourishing vibrant garden and tranquil trickling water fountain in the front yard. Only there was something unique about Kazuki's house. On the left of the front yard, Wataru spied an intriguing statue. It was partially rust brown which gave it an olden style look, completely different from the rest of the house. The statue was strategically placed within the garden as the centrepiece of the left side. As Kazuki opened the gate Wataru could see it in its full glory.

_A grand piano. So out of place with the rest of the garden but yet it creates such a harmonious scene._

Wataru continued to be dazzled by the wonders beyond the locked gates of the Kazuki residence.

_Not only is he darn smart, but he's darn rich too! No wonder the girls like to fawn over him!_

"Admiring my house are we?"

The awkward silence was broken as Kazuki was the first to speak since they left the school.

"It's amazing."

"That tends to be the usual reaction. Just don't go making a fuss about it."

"What do your parents do to be able to afford such a beautiful house?"

"My dad owns and runs a research lab and my mother is a fashion designer with domestic and overseas clients."

"Wow. So they aren't home right now?"

Kazuki and Wataru made it up the front steps and waited for Kazuki to pull out his keys to unlock the grand front door.

"No. Dad's at the lab and my mum is currently overseas, so it's just going to be us… and the staff."

"Staff?"

The double doors opened to reveal an open spaced foyer and a classic flight of stairs. There was a housekeeper to welcome Kazuki home and offer him food and drink. Refusing, Kazuki lead Wataru upstairs. Artwork hung off the walls and fresh flowers were placed in every room and corridor. Kazuki directed Wataru into a large room, supposedly a dance studio. There was a perfect empty space for rehearsing and was bright from the late afternoon sun shining in from the double panelled windows lined up on the back wall.

"Wait here. I'll go ditch my bag in my room. Just make yourself comfortable."

Wataru dropped his bag on the floor by the door and invited himself into a new world. A fresh faint smell of lemons wafted into his nose as the sweet sound of silence invaded his ears. The floor was smoothly waxed and the walls painted a calming light cream. He strolled over to the lounge chairs on the side and brushed the smooth soft material. Sitting down he closed his eyes momentarily and let the atmosphere engulf him.

Now completely relaxed he opened his eyes again only to spy something at the corner of his eye. Getting up from that comfortable position he walked up to object on the shelf that sparked his curiosity. It was a music box, in the shape of familiar grand piano. Inspecting it, he couldn't find a knob to turn. Picking it up and flipping it over he continued to search for it.

At this stage, Kazuki returned from his room and was staring at Wataru from the door.

"What are you doing?"

He slowly walked up to Wataru who now had a puzzled look on his face.

"This is a music box isn't it? So how do I get it to work? There's no knob to turn."

Kazuki chuckled lightly. He picked up a small black box on the side of the shelf and pulled out a tiny gold key. He walked up and stood behind Wataru holding out the key. It had an intricate design on the handle and was as small as Wataru's last finger. Wataru tipped the piano onto its side and spied a small hole. Kazuki wrapped his arms around Wataru and held onto the music box will his left hand, with the key in his right hand. Their sudden close proximity startled Wataru and he felt his heartbeat skip a beat. He could feel Kazuki's hot breath against the back of his neck which made him shiver slightly with shock. Kazuki lifted his right hand to touch Wataru's. Wataru felt Kazuki's smooth skin and the feeling continued the shockwaves that were overtaking his body and kept his heart beating fast. Kazuki put the key in between Wataru's fingers and guided the key to the keyhole on the side of the piano music box. While Wataru was complete dumbstruck and frozen by Kazuki's unexpected, swift movements, he still managed to force his hand to lightly turn the key and let the lid of the piano spring open to release a soft melodious tune.

"It's the theme song for Romeo and Juliet. It's called 'Kissing You'."

Kazuki whispered in Wataru's ear. Completely speechless and still frozen, Wataru tried to relax his body and enjoy the music. The music continued to flow from the small music box and filled the room with a calm sensation but within Wataru's mind and body there was nothing but tension.

_Why aren't I moving? Why is he not moving? Why did it do that in the first place? Why am I even so nervous about it in the first place?_

Trying with all his might to calm himself down was not working. He made a quick decision to get himself out of there. It was the only way to stop his heart racing.

"Errr… That's nice. Oh! I just remembered my mum actually wanted me to pick up some things at the store and get back home by 6. It's already 5:30 now I should probably get going."

He struggled and broke away from the Kazuki's embrace. Pulling the key out of the box and placing them both firmly on the shelf, not giving Kazuki a chance to respond, he quickly made a break for the door.

"Well let's practise on Friday alright?"

He fumbled to pick up his bag and without looking back he waved goodbye to Kazuki.

"I should be able to show myself out. See you tomorrow!"

He ran out the door and down the hallway leaving Kazuki puzzled as the piano music box's lid began to slowly close and the music faded off into a heavy silence.

* * *

"_Heaving heart is full of pain. Oh, oh, the aching.  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh. I'm kissing you."_

* * *

**NOTES:** Beginning quote from original Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet script which I do not own. Ending quote from the lyrics of "Kissing You".

**A.N **I apologise again for the long wait and also for the lack of story development in this chapter. It was really just filler and random fluff and they haven't even started acting yet. I'll try my best to get them to actually start acting the next chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks for your patience!

**Reviews:** Keep them coming! I would LOVE to hear what you think and if you have any suggestions then you are more than welcome to send them to me. ;)


End file.
